


Louis x Protagonist Oneshots (Code Vein)

by nnovis



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnovis/pseuds/nnovis
Summary: A series of x reader oneshots with Louis from Code Vein bc I love him too much, okay?  okay-  Majority will have spoilers, but not for the end since I've yet to reach it.  Major spoilers (decided with my own opinion, not including maps unless too far) will be marked before chapter.unedited because i,, am lazy.  yeet.
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

You were tired. Well, could you blame him? Exploring the Cathedral.. it was exhausting. You needed the break. As your body reformed, you laid your weapon to the side with a groan as you made your way over to the couch, offering a small wave to the ever-cheerful orange-haired girl as you trudged past her little area. You didn't know how she was able to be so cheerful all the time, but, really, you supposed it was nice. It was always nice to have that uplifting cheer, even if sometimes it was a little.. much. Whatever. At least she had Mia, her newest best friend, to torment with her neverending glee. And, speaking of partners...

"How was it?" Was Louis's greeting as you neared the couch, the brunet already sitting down on it, red eye trained on you.

In response, you sat down next to him, giving a long sigh as you leaned back, letting your head fall back so your gaze was aimed at the ceiling. "Too many stairs." You squeezed your eyes shut. Ugh. "And too much white. My eyes need resting, as well with my body." Did you actually, though? Revenants.. it'd just be easier to jump off a ledge or something and reset. Would you still feel tired? And would the pain of hitting the ground really be worth it?

"Well, progress is progress." Louis said, giving a small shrug. "Perhaps a nap will do you good." He suggested, and not a bad suggestion in the very least. a nap sounded nice.

You shifted your gaze over to him, contemplating. Sure, it'd be easy to just walk over to the room given to you, but... you gave a small sigh, shifting your position, perhaps a bit closer Louis, and closed your eyes. "Catch my head if it falls." It was more of a request than a demand, and you hoped the brunet would oblige. And, of course Louis did, but not in the way expected.

"Here, why.. why don't you lay your head down my shoulder?"

You opened your eyes again, gaze once more on Louis and.. he was looking away? You started, "If you don't want me to.."

"No. I don't mind." Louis answered, quiet for a second before shooting closer, taking a glance over at you.

"..Thank you." A smile formed on your lips as you moved shifted your position again, this time with your side pressed against Louis's. With a quiet hum, you laid your head down against Louis's shoulder. It was surprisingly comfortable and.. really, you wouldn't mind doing this more often. 

"Of course."

Was there something off in Louis's voice? It seemed softer than usual and something else you couldn't place. Really, you wouldn't mind lingering on the subject more, but drowsiness had already overcome you, breathing slowing. Unconsciously, you shifted your position, basically cuddling against Louis's side now. Not that the revenant didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, though it was with a bit of hesitance, an arm was soon wrapped around you, gently pulling you closer, a quiet sigh leaving his lips.

Louis wouldn't admit it out loud, you in his arms sleeping was.. adorable. Extremely adorable at that. Hell, he wouldn't even mind if this would be a regular occurrence. As soon as the thought came to mind, a warmth entered into the revenant's cheeks--was he blushing? Perhaps a little bit.

"Oi~ Take it to a roo-"

"Shut up." Louis quietly hissed, eyes looming up from your sleeping body to glare at the intruder. Yakumo. Damned Yakumo.

A grin rose up to the redhead's face as he plopped down into the chair next to the couch, leaning on its arms. In a more quiet tone, he continued on, "Fine, fine. But as I was saying--a word of advice, friend to friend here--you two should probably go into a ro-"

"Just go over to the bar and get a drink." Louis cut him off again, a scowl forming on his lips.

Yakumo leaned back, placing his hands up defensively. "Hey, now, I'm just saying. Some advice never hurt anyone."

Louis was about to say something back before you shifted in his arms. "Shut up, Yakumo. You're just mad I like Louis more than you." You huffed, shifting in closer to Louis, arms wrapping around the brunet's lower torso. "Now let me sleep, you ass."

"..What he said." Louis agreed after a moment, clearing his throat as the blush tinging his cheeks worsened as you moved in closer to him, especially with your arms around him like that.

"Ouch." Yakumo responded, a hand overdramatically being placed over his heart, as if your words had hurt him. "Oh jeez. I think I'm gonna have to go get reborn now. Augh. So painful." He continued his dramatics as he stood back, stumbling backwards before turning around, arm reaching out to the nearby Coco. "Coco! Please, give me something to save me, I'm dying."

"Then go to the mistle and leave them alone." Came the woman's response, which only served to worsen Yakumo's 'injury' as he walked down the small staircase, leaving you and Louis alone once more.

"Jeez. Does he have to be so loud?" You grumbled, opening your tired eyes to gaze up at Louis--was the brunet blushing? Was he sick or something? Had he been overworking himself? "Louis, are you-"

"Would you like to?" The revenant cut you off, clearing his throat again at your questioning gaze, rephrasing his words as he tried, "Go to a.. room. As Yakumo suggested. It might be more, ah, comfortable. Than here on the couch. If you'd like."

A lazed grin wound up on your lips. "Of course. Though it might not be entirely what Yakumo was suggesting since I am tired, but.." You trailed up, words lowering into a quiet whisper. "Perhaps I can find a bit of strength in me for you..~" Leaving the suggestion there, you stood up--rather regretfully, Louis was unfairly comfortable--turning and giving a small stretch, arms extending upwards before falling back down at your sides and walking off towards the dormitory area of the base, Louis's footsteps following you soon after. Oh, this would prove to be an interesting night.


	2. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers 👀👀

Karen.

You remembered who she was, remembered her from your recently restored memories. Louis's sister, now a Successor, body surrounded by the pure, white roots of the trees, eyes closed and her tears of blood would serve to feed Revenants with blood beads for the ages to come.

"It never ended.." Louis's voice echoed within the chamber, the male taking a few steps forward, eyes unfocused. "The Queen was still alive all this time and we.. we were kept alive all this time because of the blood that flowed from this place..! My sister.. became a successor, she sacrificed herself to stop the Queen and her tears are what kept us alive!" Louis's fists clenched, arms slightly trembling.

"Louis.." Mia began to take a step forward, but was stopped by a hand put up by Yakumo, the red-head's gaze set on the scene in front of them.

"Let's step back a little."

Yakumo's words went unheard by you, Mia being stopped held nothing. Instead, you moved forward, past Yakumo and Mia and towards Louis. You reached out, placing a hand onto the brunet's tense shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, only to have it be wretched away from you, Louis's gaze slamming onto you, finally focusing in on something. His eyes were tormented, pained--so unusual for the normally collected male. Before you could think better of it, you stepped forward, arms wrapping around him, holding onto him tightly. He seemed to tense at your touch, defensive, but then seemed to melt into you, hid arms reaching out and gripping you tightly back into a hug, head being buried into the side of your neck, his own shoulders shaking. Quietly, you heard Yakumo and Mia's footsteps retreating, but you pushed it out of your mind, focusing on thr male in your arms. You continued to hold him tight, a hand being brought up to Louis's head, fingers lacing within the male's brown locks, slowly swaying from side to side. Comfort, consolation in the form of silence. If Louis wanted to talk about it, you'd let him, but in his own time. You wouldn't force it out of him--not in the emotional state he was in. His actions already spoke more than his words could, regardless of it all. And, yeah, having his mask pressed against you wasn't the most comfortable of things, but you'd deal with it. For Louis. He needed it, and it damn near broke your own fucking heart seeing him like this.

After some time of the silence, Louis quietly spoke up. "All this time. We've been feeding off of her. Of her tears. I have been. And I was clueless."

"You couldn't have known, Louis. None of us did." The truth, it was straightforward, what Louis usually accepted. Blunt and forward, but with some co consolation mixed into it. Comfort. Reassurance.

"I know. And that just makes it worse in some way, no?" Louis questioned, hands gripping onto the baxk of your blood veil, tightening around it. "Oblivious to her sacrifice. What she's down for everyone. For me. So we can live."

"Louis." With some trouble, you managed to pull away from him, hands being brought up to cup his face, thumb brushing the few loose locks of his hair to fix it, locks falling once more over his eye. Your words weren't cruel, but they were a bit stern, meant to grab his attention. "Look at me."

He did, his eye focusing in on you, the whites of it tinged a bit red. Crying. Tears--so unlike him. It was unsettling, and only made your heart hurt worse.

"She chose to make this sacrifice. Not you. She chose it to save us all, knowing that it might hold negative outcomes. From.. the little I know of her, she seems to have been a smart woman. She would've known, Louis, and I doubt you would have been able to change her mind if you'd tried." You weren't a man of many words, but, if you had to, you'd speak. For Louis, you'd never stop talking if he'd ask, and even if he didn't, you'd still talk to him, like now. "She's saved us from the Queen again. And we will repay her for it. It will take time, but we will. We'll end this disaster once and for all. I promise you. Alright?"

Louis gave a small nod, blinking as a few more tears rolled down his cheek. "Okay." He answered and then repeated with another nod, "Okay. I.. I believe you."

Your hand moved in, thumb wiping away a few tears from his face before leaning in again, holding Louis once more. The brunet gratefully took the hug, head moving into the crook of your neck, eyes closing as your arms wrapped around him. He shakily took a breath in before beginning. "I.. I'm sorry. For losing my composure like this, I don't usua-"

"Shut up." You cut him off before he could continue, not wanting to hear any unrightful apology come forth from his mouth. "We all need to cry sometimes. We.. even though we are not human anymore, we once more, and if we lose ourselves and devoid ourselves of emotion.. we're no better than the lost."

As you finished, Louis's grip grew righter around you, a form of acknowledgment in its own way. Not that it mattered to you, anyways. Even if it was in silence, you were glad he agreed with you. There was nothing for him to be sorry about, to apologize for. If you had a family and had the same fate end up to them, then.. you didn't even know what you'd do. Louis was definitely handling it better than you would ever, and it pained you to assume that he must still think he had to put up a strong act, a façade for you and the group. Such a thing shouldn't be needed to be done. Especially right now. God, not right now.

Eventually, the brunet pulled away from you, lingering for a moment before he completely did so. "Thank you." He quietly said, pausing for a moment, as though trying to figure out what to say. "I.. no, I.. we should get back to Yakumo and Mia. They've probably been waiting for us."

You gave a small nod, but neither of you moved for a moment. You broke the spell, hand moving up and placing a hand upon Louis's shoulder. "I'm here for you. Always."

Louis nodded. "Thank you. And the same applies to you. Always."

With that, you slipped your hand off of his shoulder, and the two of you walked out from the chamber to find Yakumo and Mia, leaving Karen behind, weeping her tears of blood. 


	3. Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw warning! Porn without plot. Whoops. Also! Does Louis have black or brown hair?¿ bc i think he's a brunet but,, apparently he has black hair, despite his ingame character having brown hair. idk man x_x imma stick w him being a brunet. enjoy the smut, & let me know if you have any requests in the comments (no spoilers, please, i only just defeated fire & ice [not a spoiler bc that's the only context im giving hA])

It was so damnably hard to stay silent. Fuck! "Louis-" His name came from your lips as a breathy moan, muffled by your hand clamped over your face. In response, you received a hum, which only made the pleasure you received worse--well, better in this situation, really. You tightened your hand's grip on his hair as he continued to suck you off, damn near deepthroating your entire length, and he didn't show signs of stopping at just near. You spread your legs out further, not even needing Louis's hands to do it for you. God, we're you glad you were sitting down, your knees would've fucking gave out on you by now if you'd been standing.

You bit down hard on your lower lip, the metallic tange of your own blood entering into your mouth as you barely held back another moan as Louis finally fully took in your cock, barely even gagging. Half-lidded, you gazed down at him--fuck, it was hot. Louis's hair messed up by your grip, face practically shoved in your nether regions, his hands gripping your love-bit thighs. If possible, you were turned on even more, completely lost in the sinful scenery happening in between your legs. Too caught up in your thoughts, you lost control over your sound and Louis took you by surprise, beginning to hum as his head began to bob up and down your length, shooting so much damned pleasure that a loud moan escaped past your lips and hands. Bastard--Louis was trying to elicit the moans past your lips, wasn't he? Nonetheless, you let your body lean slightly back, eyes screwing tightly shut as Louis continued to blow you, luring even more moans past your lips as he did so. They were inevitable, inescapable, but, fuck, you tried damn hard to stop them. The embarrassment of having others find out about what was going on.. it'd be too much. Especially the awkward look aways and clearing of throats, asking hoe the weather was. But, then again... You wouldn't mind them knowing, wouldn't mind them seeing you after this ended. Clothes wrinkled, faces flushed, hair messy. You wouldn't mind them seeing, knowing that Louis did this to you, and that his feelings for you drove him to do this, to take a small break of pleasure instead of continuing on with your goals. To spend time with you, to fuck you, give you an euphoria of pleasure. And, so, you finally let your hand fall down, placing it behind you on the bed to support you as you leaned further back. No longer biting your lip, your breaths of pleasure and moans came out freely, the only word able to pass from your lips being Louis's name, whixh you repeated almost like a mantra. How easy it was, for Louis so make you succumb to the pleasure like a bitch in damn heat--and to think you thought you were the dominant one out of the two of you. Shit, you wouldn't mind letting Louis top you in all honesty.

Louis seemed to enjoy your noises more, as the pace he had going suddenly increased, which only served to elicit more noises from past your lips, even louder. In your increased pleasure, you felt one of Louis's hands being taken off from your thigh, but--before Louis could bring it down to jack himself off--you leaned forward, hand reaching out on managing to catch his, forcing your eyes open. "P-Please.." You managed to make out, Louis's gaze questioningly looking up towards your flushed face as he continued his work. "L-Let me.. a.. after this..." You pleaded. In response, Louis let his hand slip from yours before placing it back on your thigh, giving it a squeeze. Acknowledging and agreeing. Returning the favor: it'd be the least you could do to repay your lover for the pleasure he was giving you right now. Once more, though, your vocabulary was limited to Louis's name and Louis's name only as the knot inside your stomach began to unravel, your climax coming near. Your sounds became louder and, God, you hoped Louis knew what it meant, because the warning was unable to come from your mouth as your sounds became louder and louder before, finally, your hips bucked forward, back arching as you moaned out, "Louis!" as you climaxed, cumming into Louis's mouth, your lover diligently swallowing it all, continuing to to bob his head for you to ride out your climax before he pulled back, tongue swirling around your head as his mouth finally left your cock alone, a smirk appearing on his lips as he moved up, hands pulling your legs together again before he sat down on your lap, arms slinking around your neck. He bucked his hips forward, slightly grinding his erected member against your skin, showing the result of him waiting for you to fulfill your promise. 

"Your turn~" He hummed, his smirk growing as his lips found their way to your neck, pressing rough kisses onto your neck, teeth nibbling at skin.

A hot breath left your lips as you brought an arm down, placing a steadying hand on the side of Louis's waist, your other hand soon following the downwards path, but wrapped around your lover's cock instead, slowly beginning to pump up and down on his length.

"You tease. Go faster." The order was hot against your skin, and you could practically hear the pleasure start to ooze into it. A smirk fell upon your own lips as you disobeyed, continuing your slow pace despite Louis's words. "B-Bastard-" Louis breathed out, arms tensing around you. "This is unfair, I sucked you off, and-"

Before he could continue onwards, you increased your pace on his length drastically, making Louis cut himself off as a moan slipped past his lips. God, it was a beautiful sound--you'd rather listen to it over Eva's singing any day. Louis's hips began to buck with your pace, practically thrusting into your hand as you jacked him off, moans of your name being pressed against your skin. Being the one to cause Louis such pleasure, if was amazing, honestly. The feeling you got from being the one Louis let this happen to himself was extraordinary, unable to be replicated by anything else, better than defeating any Greater Lost you'd been struggling on for countless deaths. It was addicting, too, to hear Louis's moans, especially when those moans were your name. How you lived before them, you'd no clue, but, fuck, you wouldn't be able to now without them.

"(Y/N)!~" He moaned out, putting no restraint on his volume like you had earlier, letting his voice clearly ring out within the room, and who knows how further. "S-Soon~ I-I'm going to climax soon..!" A warning, something you hadn't been able to to give him. You increased the pace on his length, Louis's noises growing louder before, finally, he climaxed. You let him ride out his climax, continuing your hand's actions to let him ride it out like he did with you before slowing them, hand letting go of his dick as you brought both your hand up, running them slightly up his sides before loosely wrapping your arms around his lower torso in a hug, the brunet all but leaning completely on you, breathing heavily.

"Was the wait worth it?" You asked teasingly, feeling Louis's huff against the skin of your neck.

"You should know you didn't even have to ask that." He responded as he pulled his off of your neck.

"Just wanted to make sure~" You continued to tease, leaning forward and giving his lips a kiss, one which Louis reciprocated, the tips of his fingers lightly being brought up, toying with your hair. After a few moments, you pulled away, a smile dancing on your lips. "I love you, Louis."

"I love you too, (Y/N)." Was his reply, a smile off his own coming alight on his face. It was a look you'd treasure, even if he looked like a damn mess from your previous session. Speaking of which, you weren't too tired or exhausted yet, and so you once more pressed a kiss onto his lips, bringing a hand up and beginning to push Louis down, causing a small laugh to sneak past your kiss from Louis, knowing what you had in mind. "Needy~" He tested against your lips before succumbing underneath you, his own consent of wanting this too.

Oh, if anyone heard, it'd be quiet a show. Not that you cared anymore. 


	4. For Your Ears Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au where protagonist is a selective mute ùwú

Speaking was not.. normal, for you. Whereas others would comment and complain and glorify anything--if not everything--they saw, for you, you would just rather.. not. You had no urge to speak. Perhaps it was something in the past that'd drove you to be like this, a habit that squirmed its way through a revenant's amnesia, but nonetheless it remained. Your new friends had grown to accept it: your nods and shaking of head, smiling and frowning, and all the subtle body language you unconsciously provided for them. You not talking wasn't a big deal for them and for you either. It was normal. But, of course, there's always the abnormal that comes with it.

Louis.

There was so much to be said about him. Almost too much to be contained in your mind. For as long as you could remember, you'd never wanted to desperately to talk to someone, to open your mouth and speak. Even if it was only his name, you wanted to say it, wanting to feel it roll off your tongue, to hear it be spoke with your own voice. It was the first time you'd ever wanted to avidly speak, to say something, but you were held back--the fear of your own voice. What if he disliked it? What if you disliked it? Would you be able to handle knowing what your voice sounded like, especially if it was horrible? And, too, perhaps there was a reason why you werent supposed to talk, a reason you'd forgotten before you woke up with Io besides you.

It seemed funny, really, worrying about all of this when you had bigger problems, more worrying ones. Each battle was newer, fiercer than the last. Split second decision to be made, attacks to dodge, Lost to kill. Utmost precision was always needed, and here you were worrying about your voice and Louis would like it.

It was difficult to focus on what was in front of you--an old book Louis had gifted you as a present, no doubt one from the many on his shelf--and it must've shown, because before you knew it, the revenant clouding over your thoughts was besides you, a slightly worried look on his face. You nearly jolted at his voice, not having noticed him until he'd spoken out a simple greeting of "Hey." In response, your gaze drifted away from the book's pages, almost being pulled as like Louis was a magnet. Brushing the thought out of your head, you offered a small smile and wave. Something about it must've looked off, though, because Louis let out a small sigh before sitting down next to you on the couch. "Perhaps it was good the others made you stay here while they continued to explore. You've been off recently, especially right now." He mused, gaze not leaving you, a small frown present on his lips. "Would you like to tell me why?" As he asked the question, his gaze finally slid off of you and onto the table in front of the both of you, bringing forth a small notebook and a pen, what you usually used for communication if a nod or something else didn't work.

You glanced over at the objects, glad to have a distraction from looking at Louis, and gave a shake of your head. No, you most certainly didn't want to tell him. Of course, it'd be a good time, but.. no.

"Alright." Louis conceded before another sigh came from him. Usually, he'd probably leave by now, but instead he reclined back, bringing a book he'd taken with him from his desk onto his lap. Before opening it, he paused before speaking once more, "If you do ever want to tell me, I will always be ready to pay attention. Remember that." With once last look at you, he went back to his book, opening it to the bookmarked page and returning to its world of knowledge. It was captivating for you, really, to watch as his attention slipped into the words, eye moving from side to side if the page. Then again, anything Louis did was captivating for you. You wanted to tell him, tell him that, or something, or anything, really! So close, so close. It was practically on the tip of your tongue, almost near leaving your mouth. Your foot tapped a nervous rhythm--scared, again. Anxious. Nervous. To say, to tell, to talk, to speak. Later--there was always a later to do it, when you had more courage, but you'd been saying later for a while now. The only thing holding yourself back was your own mind--not to say it wasn't a very compelling thing to be held back by, of course. Sometimes, though, you needed to say fuck it. Fuck it, let's jump down. Fuck it, let's fight the Boss. Fuck it, you'll finally open your mouth.

"Louis." The word was spoken after a shaky breath of courage for yourself, the name quiet, precious as it rolled off your tongue. You.. didn't entirely dislike it. You could feel your cheeks grow warm as Louis's attention was snapped away from his book, a curious glint in his eye. Quietly questioning if he'd just heard his name be called by you. So, again, a bit louder this time, you repeated yourself, mouth opening, giving proof to your audience that you were, in fact, speaking to him. "Louis." 

For a moment, neither of you spoke. Ah. It--this felt embarrassing. The red tint on your cheeks only grew worse as you tore your gaze away from Louis, your hand being hastily brought up and placed over your mouth, covering it. Especially with how weird your voice sounded--hoarse, scratchy from who knows how long of not talking. But you couldn't deny you liked the way you spoke his name.

The silence stretched on for what seemed to be an eternity for you before Louis finally spoke. "I like your voice."

Way to make the blush go away.

"Would you.. could you say my name again?" It was a simple request, so why did you have feel fluttering inside of your stomach because of it?

Nonetheless, you gave a small nod, gaze hesitantly drawing back to the other, your hand lowering down as you repeated his name. "Louis."

A smile curled up onto Louis's lips--God, that smile was beautiful. You were almost lost just looking at it, enchanted by it as though it were some type of spell. 

Caught up in that brilliant smile, you didn't notice Louis's hand creeping upwards before he grabbed onto yours, lacing your fingers together. "Don't cover your mouth again," He asked, "Please."

Your own mind seeming to be overriding, it was all you could muster to give a small nod of understanding.

Louis was silent for a second, seeming to be planning out his next words, choosing them carefully. Moreso than usual. "Thank you. For trusting me."

Your brows drew together in confusion. Trust? You supposed there was a bit of trust in it--well, really, there was a lot, but...

"Was there another reason?" Louis questioned, reading your confusion and matching it with a bit of his own. The question hit the head of the nail.

You nervously swallowed your salvia, building up some courage before opening your mouth again to speak. "Yes." It was a start. Clearing your throat, you added on, "I.. wanted to say your name." Your cheeks felt aflame. God. This was so embarrassing. "And.. let you hear my voice for the first time. With me."

Louis's eyes widened at that. "You haven't spoke to anyone before me?"

You shook your head. You couldn't recall anyone you'd spoken to with your voice before. It didn't help that you had amnesia, either. So, perhaps you had beforehand. Maybe. You didn't know.

"I..." A blush now was on Louis's cheeks, a lighter shade than your own. "I am honored, then."

"Don't be so formal." The words, they seemed to slide out of your mouth easily now, despite the growing scratchiness in your throat.

One of Louis's eyebrows rose at your remark. "Where did that sass come from?"

A smile flickered onto your lips at his teasing. "Since I spoke."

"How joyful." The words were sarcastic, but there was a playful look in Louis's eyes as he spoke that made your heart flutter. "I suppose I'll just have to deal with it, then." Louis sighed, if not dramatically. "How will I ever break it to the others that our dearest (Y/N) is sassy when he speaks?"

A slight frown fell upon your face at that. Your voice, you wanted it to be for Louis. Only for him. So, you shook your head at his words. "No, I.. I only want you to-" A small cough interrupted your words, the scratching at your throat starting to ache now.

Louis's free hand immediately came up to your shoulder, gently placing it on there, his other hand giving yours a small squeeze. "Hey. Don't push yourself too much for me to speak, alright? If you'd only just said my name, it would've been enough to last me for a lifetime, but you gave me that and more." He assured, giving a small nod. "Even without your voice, I can still see what you mean, so.. just show me what you want to say, and I'll understand. Voice or not."

Such an invitation was hard to refuse, even if you were nervous about this action, too. But, as before, fuck it. You gave a small nod, hesitating only in the slightest before leaning in, lips brushing Louis's before pressing on them. The reaction from Louis almost came instantly, his lips pressing back against yours. The hand he had paved on your shoulder moved up, fingers lacing into your hair as he did so. So easily, it seemed, Louis took the lead in kissing you, and you were hapless to do anything but melt under him, pressing closer to him as you kissed, a small, quiet whine of pleasure catching you off guard as it escaped your throat. A muffled chuckle cane from Louis from your noise, and he pulled away soon after, both of your breaths leaning on the heavier side.

Silence filled the air once more before you quietly requested, "Another?"

Louis laughed this time, a beautiful melody you could listen to on loop for an eternity and be unbothered. He was soon to comply, though, lips pressed against yours once more.

The kissing continued for.. you didn't know for how long. Kissing turned to making out, and Louis's body was warm on yours, and it seemed like nothing could break the trance Louis seemed to put you in. Until you were, that is.

A way-to-loudly spoken warning of "shut up" jolted you out of the moment, your head turning to face the mistle on the other side of the base, only to see the rest of your group returning from their exploring. Your eyes widened, hands gripping tight on Louis. Oh, jeez-

"Took you long enough!" Yakumo whooped out, only to be elbowed in the gut by Mia, a loud groan of pain coming from him.

The statement only served to further embarrass you, and you buried your face into Louis's shoulder, your cheeks only blazing a further red.

"You deserved that hit, Yakumo." Louis called over to the newly returned group before his attention went back onto you. A small hum came from him, and his hand once again rested on your head in a comforting matter, ignoring the new playful argument sprouting on the other side of the base. "Our secret."

You couldn't withhold the smile that grew on your face at his words. "Our secret." You whispered back, knowing that he would be the only one to hear it, just as you intended for it to be. Your voice was for his ears, and for his ears only. So entirely, fully for Louis. Your Louis.


End file.
